


Dosage

by Morpheel



Series: Pokemon Sword/Shield [Morpheel] [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha Kibana | Raihan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Desperation, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Dande | Leon, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: Everyone thought that Leon was an Alpha.Except...that he wasn't. While he may be the Champion and carry with him an air of power, in truth, he was a far cry from being the caste everyone expected him to be. He was anOmegaof all things. Heavily suppressed since he first presented, he pretended as though that part of his life didn't exist.But during one of Rose's sponsorship Galas, that all threatens to change. Thankfully Raihan always seems to have his back.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Pokemon Sword/Shield [Morpheel] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731844
Comments: 14
Kudos: 394





	1. Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what more can I say? Leon goes into heat and Raihan is more than happy to lend his Champion a hand!
> 
> Or...a knot. He'll be giving him that too. Yeah. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you all enjoy!

Everything felt far too hot.

Leon was used to Rose’s sponsorship events by now; the stuffy atmosphere, well-tailored clothing, and constant small talk could grate on anyone’s nerves. He was made to rip up a battlefield for Arceus’s sake, not trip over his own polished shoes upon a dancefloor! But he was the Champion, and thus were his duties.

Idly he tugged at his collar, feeling a cold sweat breaking down his neck. It didn’t feel right at all. But he kept his smile patient and his expression open as he stood proud at Rose’s side, a pitcher of champagne in hand, though he hadn’t even touched it yet. The thought made his stomach roil more than it already was. He had a tough time keeping hold of the delicate glass with his fingers trembling like this.

“Leon?”

He perked up in attention at Rose’s gentle tone, the man’s eyes clearly holding an edge of scrutiny behind them. The Champion shook his head with a small smile. “Ah, yes? I’m afraid I must have been getting lost in my own head again!” he teased with a laugh, earning a few lighthearted chuckles from the men and women surrounding them.

It was the right thing to say, since Rose appeared content again. “You do have quite the habit of getting lost, so it is no surprise.”

Another bit of stuffy and polite laughter, before thankfully the attention was off of him once more. He _hated_ these sponsorship events. Rose had assured him that all he had to do was show up and smile, and he’d handle the rest of the talking. While that was certainly true it didn’t save him from the complete and utter boredom of having to sit there and pretend to feign interest.

He felt another drop of sweat threatening to roll down his neck, his lower abdomen giving a rather harsh twist at the same time. That definitely wasn’t normal.

Blearily he wondered; was it something he ate? Could it have anything to do with the seafood? Or…no. He didn’t even want to think about the potential that his cycle was off. He’d kept a close eye on his body’s natural rhythm for ages, and there could be no possible way that his heat was here. Leon was on the strongest suppressants legally _available_ for purchase.

It was simply a fact- the Champion of Galar couldn’t be an Omega. So he hid that tiny, insignificant part of his life away.

Scent blockers, hormone patches, and weekly injections ensured that the public would never see the lackluster reality of their Champion being an Omega. Hell, already they all assumed he was an Alpha regardless, what with his body being built as it was.

He gripped the glass tight as he wiped across his forehead, hating how the sweat was beginning to gather beneath his long hair. Leon really missed his shorts and sports tee right now. They at _least_ let his body breathe. The crisp three piece suit may fit his body like a charm, but by god, it was stuffy. Subtly he tried to loosen his collar when the dull throb of his scent glands grew unbearable, feeling like the room was spinning as he sucked in a small breath.

The true final straw was when the pain in his abdomen turned into a burning and all-encompassing heat.

He bit back a groan as wetness spread between his legs, head growing light as all of the sights and sounds of the room were closing in around him. It was too much. Everything around him was too much, especially when the normally stifled scents around him reached his senses. He could smell Rose’s subtle beta presence, and Oleana’s intense floral perfume. He shouldn’t be able to-

He had to cover his nose and politely cough, his fingers twitching subtly as he finally placed the glass down onto the nearest table.

“Oh, uh. If you’ll excuse me, I think I need to…” His mind drifted off as his focus grew hazy, the cramping in his abdomen spreading to his sex. He hadn’t felt this empty before- not since the last time he’d had a heat. The sad thing was he couldn’t actually recall the last time he’d had one.

Blearily he knew he was getting some interesting looks from their guests as he stepped away from the scene, the hand covering his mouth digging into his skin. It wouldn’t be long until he lost himself. Or, worse off, until his _scent_ started to seep through the chemical blockers. He politely nodded towards the guests, feeling hair sticking to the back of his neck while the rest cascaded down his shoulders. “I hope you have a good rest of your night.”

With that unannounced departure he knew that Rose would have some questions for him, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t let anyone know of his designation. He _couldn’t_. So he rushed through the crowd, feeling all of the clashing sounds and scents overwhelm him.

Could he go to the bathroom and call for emergency supplies? Should he hunker down in a stall where nobody could recognize him?

He was blindly making his way through the crowd when he realized he didn’t exactly know _where_ he was. Or where a bathroom even was. Everything looked the same to him as he turned helplessly this way and that, before accidentally knocking his elbow into somebody’s side. “Oh, shoot, ah- pardon me.” Leon weakly tried to voice as he rushed away, only to knock into another guest’s front.

The Champion hadn’t ever felt this small as he blindly began to push his way out from the throng of guests, his cramps only getting worse as the heat made his legs weak.

He could only hear the blood pounding through his ears as he aimlessly wandered, his hands ripping at his nice bowtie to loosen it. He couldn’t breathe. His glans ached horribly when he unclasped the first few buttons to his purple undershirt, then his vest, until he could pull in deep breaths of air while the chandeliers above him looked like they were spinning.

He felt worse than lost- until a hand clasped onto his shoulder, making him whip around with wide eyes.

It took a moment for his eyes to focus again, but when they did? He drew in a deep breath of an all too familiar scent. It was deep and earthy, lying heavy on his tongue as he snapped his jaw shut tight, eyes taking in the sight of his best friend and fated rival. Raihan.

Fuck.

He could see the Alpha’s lips moving, but no noise was coming out. Or could he just not hear it? Leon didn’t know. With his head as muddled as it currently was, he had no way of knowing what was up and what was down anymore. It took a small shake of his shoulders to properly snap him out of his trance.

“- _eon. Leon! Are you with me, buddy?_ _Can you hear me?”_ Raihan asked, his eyes filled with nothing but concern for his friend. It was easy to get lost in that intense azure gaze.

Slowly he realized that there was a crowd who had formed around them, each one whispering to each other about what was wrong with their Champion. What could be going on? Was he alright? Did they need an ambulance? It was overwhelming to him, and even moreso when just a small whiff of Raihan made him _keen_. He felt weak at the knees as he knocked his hands off of his face.

Leon cleared his throat. “I’m…I’m fine.” He managed to croak out, but his voice definitely sounded far from fine. Self-consciously he took a few steps back, praying to any merciful being out there to not let his scent show through.

Raihan didn’t look convinced as he held his hands up, like he was soothing a wild herd of Taurus than his own best friend…but it became clear when the Alpha took a deep breath.

Shit. Leon could see the moment where Raihan’s pupils began to dilate, mouth slightly parted as he caught the sickly heat beginning to infest his body.

Leon turned away with a quick motion, taking off through the crowd as he knew. He knew he had to smell. His natural fresh scent that was a far cry from an Alpha’s- fucking lilacs. What Alpha smelt of lilacs and rain? It was demeaning as he bobbed and weaved his way towards the crowd, relief bursting through him when he finally noticed a bathroom.

His instincts demand that he find a secluded and safe location to hunker down and catch his breath, eyes set on the prize as he pushed open the door and gasped for breath when he made his way to the large handicap stall.

There were a few people who were washing up as it was, but thankfully the dimmer lighting managed to conceal his identity.

He clicked the lock shut with unsteady fingers, then moved them up to run repeatedly through his hair, attempting to calm down. “Get yourself together, Leon. Get it together.” He whispered, slapping both sides of his cheeks in order to clear his head. His anxieties were running rampant long enough that he didn’t think to check his pockets until the buzzing of his phone dragged him out of his stupor.

It was Raihan, of course. Asking him if he was okay.

Was he really okay? This was arguably the worst case scenario right now. Unmated, unsuppressed, and in the midst of going into heat; Leon was _far_ from okay. He nervously began to pace through the stall until a pained whimper sent him falling to his knees, attempting to catch himself on the sidebars. He crumped a moment later.

He hadn’t exactly processed the moment he’d shoved his slacks down, but the cool air against his boxers and thighs felt like rapture.

It became a bit of a fight to properly kick them aside in the stall, especially since the legs kept getting stuck on his dress shoes. Those were next to follow as he shoved them down and collapsed back against the corner of the wall, sweat matting his forehead, body overheated when he splayed his legs wide. He wasn’t cool enough.

His boxers sat as the last line of defense as he hooked his thumbs beneath them, beginning to try and wriggle them off with a desperate groan. He was too hot, too constricted like this-

It was a relief when he finally got them off of one leg, leaving his pussy exposed to open air. He was _soaking_ wet. Leon held little reserve however as he pushed two fingers into his empty slit, his other hand stifling his needy cries. It hurt so bad. There was no balm to soothe his heat when he pressed those two fingers in and out of himself, the flush only growing worse as frustration mounted ontop of the pure need he felt.

Tears gathered in his eyes as he looked between his own thighs, watching his body swallowing those fingers down with no difficulty at all. If anything he needed more.

“A-Ah…” He breathed out, his teeth grinding hard onto his hand, unable to muffle down every noise that left him. It only got worse as he twisted the fingers deep inside, crooking them just right to hit his g-spot. His entire body shook in desperation as he arched his back, legs shaking, body twitching hard as he clenched down tight.

He was so close to the edge when suddenly the sound of a door slamming open caught his attention, drawing him from his stupor long enough to pause.

“Leon! Leon, are you in here, man? Where the hell did you go!” Raihan shouted as he barged into the bathroom, Leon freezing in place as he knew. He knew Raihan was on his trail. The dragon’s sense of smell was superb, and after catching whiff of Leon’s heat, he _knew_ he would be found.

Oddly enough? The thought made him burn even hotter.

His fingers stilled as the sound of approaching footsteps came closer, even when the twisting of his cramps were enough to let a few stray tears fall. He needed help. The pain only grew when his fingers began to tremble inside of himself, eyes locked onto those notable sneakers, seeing as they drew closer.

“Leon, I know you’re in here.”

A spark of panic shot down his spine as he tensed further, scooting deeper into the corner, until all he could do was hold his breath as Raihan stood before his stall. He could even hear the sound of Raihan breathing deep, drawing in his scent. Leon wanted to disappear when Raihan groaned low, knowing that the other could recognize the smell of slick.

The growl that echoed through the bathroom made him flinch back...and shove his fingers deeper into himself, tears freely streaking down his cheek as the need overtook logical thought.

“I’m the only one in here, Lee.” Raihan rumbled, his voice pitched deeper than normal. “You…gotta open the door, man. Let me in. Before someone else comes.”

Leon didn’t know what thought upset him more; more people potentially seeing him, or Raihan _not_ wanting him. Every ounce of his being screamed out for the dragon tamer, for an Alpha to claim him, making sure he was never empty again. Was it the heat talking? Probably.

Raihan had lost all patience.

Leon ached so terribly, he didn’t get any time to brace himself when the low creak of the lock strained against the door, before a sharp blow to the door sent it rattling in its frame. The Champion hunkered down further as another rattle came from the door, and at last the lock was broken. It creaked and sat awkwardly upon its axis as Raihan centered himself once more, looming over Leon with an unreadable look in his eyes.

There was no hiding from this anymore.


	2. Overheated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no barriers left between them, Raihan gives Leon exactly what he needs.
> 
> In more than just a literal sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, they bang. The moment you've all been waiting for!
> 
> Took me a while to get this little piece out, simply because there was no good place to end it! I went from 5.5k words and somehow stretched it all the way to 7k before I finally reached a place I liked. But it's especially spicy, if I dare say so myself. So I hope you enjoy! ;)

Leon didn’t think to pull out his fingers until Raihan’s hungry gaze swept down to the damning proof of his true caste, a puddle of slick seeping out around him.

“Raihan…” He breathed out, fingers making a lewd noise when he pulled them out, practically shining from all of his arousal. Loathe as he was to admit, he couldn’t pull away entirely. Instead Leon rubbed across his clit in slow circles, hips twitching from the additional stimulation. “Please, don’t look. I can’t bear you to see me like this.”

Raihan didn’t look away.

Rather instead the dragon tamer’s gaze burned ever hotter, his hands unsteady when he loosened his own collar. It struck Leon just how good he looked right now. Wearing an intricate orange vest with a black undershirt, simple yet suiting his rival perfectly. He wasn’t even wearing his bandanna- instead his dreads were slicked back and orderly, keeping well out of his face as he stared at Leon with a strange look.

Leon whimpered as he heard the door slam shut behind them, even with the lock half-broken and out of place. He felt terribly small as Raihan approached him.

“You’re an Omega.” He spoke, his tone as casual as if he were quoting the weather of the day. The nerves kept eating away at him when he saw how those sharp eyes dragged down his body, the blank expression giving nothing away, even when Leon feebly tried to close his legs and hide away his shame from sight.

What he didn’t expect was for Raihan to press his hands forward, gripping both of Leon’s knees in his palm, and falling to his own before the Champion. He looked half-feral where he hovered above him. “No- don’t hide. I want to see.” He whispered hoarsely, tongue dragging out infuriatingly slow across his upper lip. It shouldn’t make Leon so hot to watch.

Slowly, he let his legs fall apart once more, bearing himself completely to his rival. He turned his head to the side in order to hide his shameful expression.

“I’m so sorry. I, I understand if I’m not what you envisioned.” He spoke, “I won’t stop you if you want to leave.”

What caught him by surprise was the intensity in which Raihan smashed their mouths together, the Alpha crawling between his thighs and ravaging his mouth with little to no hesitation. It made Leon’s head spin as his golden eyes blew wide in shock. It didn’t process that his rival and best friend was kissing him until suddenly he felt sharp teeth nipping at his bottom lip, making him gasp out in pleasure.

He was ashamed at how quickly he lost himself in the contact, both of his arms flying around Raihan’s neck for support. “R-Rai,” he moaned, feeling his head growing light when that skillful tongue pressed against his own.

The dragon tamer kissed as intensely as he battled, and Leon could hardly keep his mind when his nails dug into the man’s shoulders.

He was left feeling lost when his friend pulled away, his lips swollen, eyes unfocused as he tried to level Raihan with an equally baffled stare. Absently he brought his fingertips towards his plump lower lip, the taste of champagne and chapstick lingering behind.

There was nothing but tense silence as Raihan hung his head down, catching his breath, chest heaving with his dreads tossed askew from their stationary position. They hung in front of his face like a barrier, concealing his thoughts. It made Leon nervous when he brought his hands up to gingerly guide them back into place, anxiety beating like a drum in his chest. “Are…you mad at me?” He asked, voice too loud through the quiet of their stall.

Raihan’s gaze was alit with an ever familiar flame when they locked eyes again, his hands tightening their grip on Leon’s knees. He shook his head. “No, I just. I can’t fucking believe how badly I’ve wanted you all this time, Champ.”

Leon’s breath was stolen away at the eager grin that stretched Raihan’s lips, a muted whine leaving the man as his thighs were spread wider. He felt the cool air brushing over his overheated sex, reminding him of just how much slick he was producing. His stomach twisted when Raihan’s hungry stare swept back up his body, before intense azure met with liquid gold again.

“I’ve always wanted you, even if you _were_ an Alpha. I’ll follow you to the ends of the goddamn earth.” Raihan spoke, the fire burning between them smoldering near out of control.

Leon felt the weight of that devotion to his very core.

“I don’t care if you’re an Omega, an Alpha, a Beta- you’re my Champion, and I’ll beat you no matter what. And I’ll do it on my own strength.” He promised, pulling their bodies closer together, all while Leon struggled to come to grip with what was happening. Raihan _wasn’t_ mad about this? Or nursing a wounded pride at being beaten by an Omega all this time?

Raihan shook his head, mouth salivating as he leant into Leon’s personal space and breathed in deep. There was a strange sense of satisfaction when the Champion heard how ruined it made his rival. “I always wondered- why the hell couldn’t I smell you? My nose aint something to scoff at. And yet, you never had a scent, and I’d wondered _why_.”

Leon tilted his head into the contact with a small gasp, especially when Raihan began to mouth over his aching and sore scent glands.

It was relief; sweet, sweet relief since his heat struck. That hot mouth was akin to a balm to the throbbing and sore skin. A part of his mind whispered that they needed to be cautious- though it was muffled down as Raihan’s teeth scraped against him, hands deftly picking open the buttons to his undershirt.

He happily shrugged his shoulders to allow it to be pulled off, feeling Raihan’s roughened palms smoothing up his bare skin. Leon moaned in relief as it bunched up at his elbows, sliding down his back and allowing it to rest against cooled tile.

“Raihan…” He whispered, before Leon shoved his hands beneath the man’s jacket, tugging at it. “Strip. Please.”

The Champion’s hand-eye coordination wouldn’t allow him the honor of doing it himself. The best he could do was paw at the offending fabric and hope that Raihan could strip it off fast enough to his tastes. As loathe as he was to part from the contact, Leon sat back with hooded eyes and admired the sight of the Alpha pulling his own vest off, then his button down.

He had smooth and lean muscles, and Leon knew firsthand that he was stronger than he looked. His hands were quick to palm up and down Raihan’s sides, legs splaying wider to let his rival between them.

Leon rested his cheek against Raihan’s shoulder, body shuddering when another wave of arousal pierced through his self-restraint, making him clutch tight to the man’s side. He almost felt entirely overwhelmed when he felt the bulge of arousal tenting through the Alpha’s slacks. “I can’t bear it any longer,” The Champion moaned, “I need you so bad.”

In a way it was almost symbolic. Leon would trust nobody else but Raihan at a time like this, knowing that even with their intense rivalry, there was a deep and founded mutual respect between them. Raihan was loyal like his dragons, and Leon held honor and commitment. There was nobody else he could think to show himself to, to lower his barriers for.

He shuddered when he shamelessly humped forward, trying to bring their bodies together at last.

“You’re so fucking needy,” Raihan breathed out, hints of amusement lacing his tone as he reached between their bodies to pop open his belt. He wasted no time shoving his slacks down. “I’m going to treat you so, so good.”

Raihan’s tone was low enough to make Leon’s breath hitch, nails sliding down his arms, until he could properly grip for support when his rival slid between his thighs. One glance down and Leon paled at how big the Alpha really was once he was pulled into open air. He shuddered openly. “Oh, Arceus. Rai.” Leon whined, unable to pry his eyes away.

Just the head alone appeared daunting, flushed and leaking tiny beads of pre down the shaft. Leon reached forward to wrap his palm around it, sliding up and down, abdomen twisting when the motions helped to ease him into a smooth pace. “How is it going to fit?” he genuinely questioned, hardly familiar from sex outside of a broad viewpoint. The Champion had seen porn, and his education was hardly lacking, but seeing a real Alpha cock _in person_?

He felt hot all over when he pulled Raihan closer, guiding the head towards his puffy folds.

The dragon tamer himself was speechless; did Leon even realize how fucking lewd he looked like this?

Golden eyes filled with adoration, flickering between his rival’s cock, then back towards Raihan’s face again. Leon bit his lower lip hard as he pushed himself forward, sloppily grinding their bodies together and cursing once he’d missed his mark.

Raihan’s cock slid between the folds and knocked against his clit on the first thrust, then entirely missed on the second. The Alpha growled once his forehead fell forward, pressing hard against Leon’s shoulder. “Babe, hold still. I can get it in.” he assured, though any attempt to hold the Omega steady was met with a near desperate squirm. With his eyes as hazed over as they were, it was a miracle that Leon had any higher brain capacity at all.

“But I _need_ it, Rai.” Leon pleaded, low and sweet. Not once did his hips falter as he pushed himself hard against the Alpha, chasing the feel of his thick cock with no real sense of direction.

Finally Raihan couldn’t help it any longer.

He lurched forward and buried his teeth into the side of Leon’s neck, his canines sinking easily into skin as the Omega tensed up and finally went stock still. With Leon grounded firm in place, and Raihan able to properly aim himself, he sighed hard through his nose when he could bury himself into that slick heat.

At first Leon couldn’t make so much as a peep.

His mouth was parted in a silent cry as Raihan filled his body so perfectly, hitting every angle in his cunt that none of his toys ever could. Even the expensive ones. Besides- toys don’t sink their teeth into your throat and give you something solid to clutch onto throughout the experience.

Finally, when Raihan could remove his teeth without the threat of Leon squirming away, the Champion moaned low and long as he bore down onto the Alpha’s cock.

“Raihan! Oh, bloody fucking _shit_ , **yes**!” Leon screamed, his legs clenched tight around his best friend’s waist. The ache in his throat hardly compared to the feeling of being full like this, pain not registering in his mind while riding on this kind of high. “Its…Arceus, it’s so good!”

This was the first time he’d ever been penetrated, and gods, he wanted to sob when Raihan pulled back.

Leon could feel every single drag and catch of that thick cock inside of him when the Alpha withdrew, hitting spots within that made his very toes curl. There was no way to muffle his low cries, whimpers barely restrained, especially as that thick shaft carved out such a perfect space inside of him.

He felt drunk off the pleasure, and Raihan was hardly faring any better.

“Champ, holy hell,” Raihan groaned low, his grip on Leon’s thighs growing tighter by the moment. He’d been in plenty of Omegas before- but none were ever this tight, gripping ahold of his cock like they would never let go. “I can’t believe how fuckin’ tight you are.”

Leon whined, drunk on the feeling of being stuffed, his nails digging deep into Raihan’s shoulder for support. He bore down onto his rival when he could feel the very tip of his cock brushing over his cervix.

“It’s, _ah_ , it’s my first time.” he managed to stutter out, catching Raihan by surprise. First time? The dragon tamer pulled back long enough to press their foreheads properly together, noticing how tightly Leon’s eyes were screwed together as their hips met again. He tilted Leon’s chin up to properly admire his flushed expression.

He’d at least expected some experience beneath their Champion’s belt. But to know it was him, and only him, who’d been inside? That did something fierce to the Alpha’s libido.

Raihans smile was wide enough to flash even his canines when he dragged Leon closer, rutting deep at the same time. It was so cute how his eyes further scrunched, small gasps slipping past, thighs tightening around his waist. They’d just started and Leon was beginning to squirm and tense around him, humping back into the contact.

“First time, huh? No wonder you’re so sensitive.” Raihan mused, watching as Leon’s eyes fluttered back open again. He could easily get lost in that pretty golden hue.

Leon’s lower lip pulled between his teeth, making the half-lidded quality to his gaze even more effective. His fingers were rough from ages of battling and maintaining his title, feeling so nice when they rubbed into the back of Raihan’s neck. “I never could experiment. I presented right after my second year as Champion, and…”

That was that.

Years of withholding his biology, suppressing himself, hiding anything that made him even remotely soft; it was no wonder that his body was beyond desperate for this. “Then I’ll show you how good it can feel.” Raihan promised.

Leon’s cunt was slick and tight around him when he resumed pounding inside of him, filling the silence of the bathroom with the sounds of their lovemaking.

“A-Ah, oh, fuck! You smell…so good.” Leon bit out, clutching his Alpha close, nails biting into his skin. Raihan’s unique scent filled the air and surrounded the Champion in a daze, his heat-addled mind swimming in the potent pheromones. He smelled like a perfectly good mate. It coaxed his own scent into the mix, sweet and cloying.

The heat cramps were becoming impossible to ignore. Even with Raihan’s cock working deep inside of him, Leon was restless, attempting to match the rhythm with his hips. “Please, harder! I need it…”

What he didn’t expect was for Raihan to push him further back against the wall, hoisting Leon’s knee over his shoulder for support. It held the desired effect. The Alpha’s cock could reach even deeper inside of him like this, his thigh hardly even feeling the stretch at being bent in two, allowing his body to slump further back against the wall.

“Oh, yes! Rai!” Leon moaned in approval, staring up at his rival, seeing how unhinged he was becoming.

Those locs that once were nicely held in place now framed around them with each thrust. Leon relished in being able to work his fingers through the base of his dreads, scratching into the skin and hearing the rumble of affection that left the Alpha’s throat. Seems he found a good spot.

He exploited it relentlessly as the slap of skin on skin drove Raihan wild, with Leon’s moans beginning to pitch in intensity the harder that his abdomen twisted. He was getting close. It was undeniable when Raihan hiked his thigh further up to work deep into his cunt, Leon borderline shaking, feeling how the Alpha’s knot was beginning to catch on his entrance.

He’d only had a knotting dildo before this. What would a _real_ knot feel like?

“I’m getting…close.” Leon whispered beneath his breath, his fingers digging hard into the nape of his rival’s neck. Surely he couldn’t last much longer either, right? Right? Arceus, he hoped that would be the case, especially with his body as keyed up as it was.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Raihan’s hand to relocate between his thighs, a hungry glint to his expression as he pressed two fingers hard against Leon’s clit. It was enough to send sparks of pleasure shooting through his body, thighs tensing up as he clenched tight around Raihan. “Are you, now? Wanna cum around my cock, Champ?” he teased, emphasizing his words with a sharp buck of his hips.

Leon was losing himself quicker than he could pick up the pieces.

Every withdraw of Raihan’s hips caught on his walls, making him clench further, his pussy outright slicking from the added stimuli against his clit. It was too much to hold back from. “Alpha! I’m, oh Arceus, I’m going to cum! Please…knot me.” Leon groaned out, pushing his hips back into the contact. Even in the cramped corner of a bathroom stall, he trusted Raihan completely to give him precisely what he _needed_.

He never disappoints.

Leon felt like little more than a ragdoll as Raihan hiked their bodies together, hearing the deep growls rolling through the Alpha’s chest, Leon glancing through his hooded lashes to admire how good his rival looked in the midst of pleasure. He tucked himself beneath the man’s chin, blunt nails digging hard into his back.

“Raihan! I’m…I’m coming! Oh, Arceus, I’m coming!” he called out, only to be muffled by a hot mouth against his own, eyes widening in surprise. It only made sense however. They weren’t the only people that were at this party, and the thought only served to send another bubble of white-hot shame throughout his body. He was too far gone to care.

The Alpha’s knot was swelling between them, making any sort of thrusting motion basically impossible. It caught and dragged over his tight walls, Leon bearing down upon the full feeling as he shook in orgasmic bliss.

There was something so deprived about the near-feral and desperate snarls that Raihan panted between their kisses, tongue flicking out in order to taste into Leon’s mouth. Everything about him tasted sweet. He bore forward once, twice, before shuddering hard as he felt his knot pop deep inside of Leon’s cunt.

At first Leon had no clue how to respond to the new and foreign sensation. Raihan’s knot was _massive_ , stretching his body to its limits, even before it had properly popped inside of him.

He had to muffle the desperate croons and calls leaving him on Raihan’s tongue, tears gathering at the corner of his vision, blinking through the discomfort. A first knot was always the hardest. Thankfully Raihan took note not a moment later, his arms winding right around Leon’s midsection, holding him close and pressing slow kisses to his scent glands.

“You’re doing great, Champ. I’ll fill you up so good.” Raihan reassured with a half grin, rolling their hips together, enjoying how damn tight Leon was. It milked across his knot perfectly.

He must have done something right- for after a moment, Leon tensed up, a shrill cry leaving him as he bore down _hard_ against his cock again. The sweetness against his tongue pitched up further, making Raihan’s thoughts nothing more than a fuzzy mess. It would be so easy to just sink his teeth in right now.

It took all of his self-control to jerk his head away from that unmarked scent gland, relocating it instead to bury into Leon’s shoulder, rutting wild into his wet hole.

He came just like that; tangled together with Leon, feeling his walls milking around his shaft, pressing deep enough to hit against his very cervix. It felt fucking _amazing_. Leon’s thighs clenched tight around him as he gasped low in surprise, the feeling of warm cum pooling inside of him soothing like a balm. It certainly helped that Raihan was pent up.

Leon couldn’t even count how much time had passed since Raihan had knotted him, his mind drifting in a haze, body eager to take as much seed as the Alpha was willing to give him. He was lost within cloud nine.

By the time that Raihan had stilled inside of him, Leon felt filled beyond capacity, his hands drifting thoughtlessly towards his swollen abdomen. Everything about this moment felt _right_ to his instincts.

“That was…amazing.” He whispered, still reeling at the series of events that led up to this. The panic wasn’t entirely registering yet. Leon shifted his eyes to where Raihan had taken to licking across the bite on his shoulder, his rival’s solid arms keeping him safe and secure from the world. Happily Leon allowed his head to roll to the side, exposing his neck for Raihan’s tongue to soothe across.

The Alpha’s deep chuckle made his heart warm. “You’re tellin’ me. Could never even hope in my wildest dreams that I could have you. That you’d even consider me in your league.”

He’d always wanted Raihan like this, but could never let him in. Could never hope to let him _know_. It was too much trust to place on one person, too big of a threat that could slip. Recon he didn’t have to worry much about that now, what with his deepest secret airing like dirty laundry around them.

Leon brought his fingers up through the Alpha’s dreads, scratching lightly into the base of them. “In truth? I, ah, couldn’t imagine anyone else but you. You’re the one person I felt as though I could trust with this, though Rose was adamant about me staying quiet.” Leon dryly confessed. “It’s better off for my public image.”

The tension when Leon mentioned the Chairman’s name was outright palatable.

Raihan shook his head to dispel the tension. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. If anything it may _inspire_ Galar if they were to know you were an unbeatable Omega.” He suggested, although it was clear he had hit a sore spot. In a way they both knew precisely why that wouldn’t fly- not with Rose. The man was very, very careful about his public image, and even more so for their beloved Champion.

Leon shook his head, before wincing at the mild tug of the knot in him. Now that the pleasure high was gone, he smiled faintly at how _sore_ he was going to be the next day.

“It’s no matter. So long as I can keep inspiring Galar, whether as an Alpha or Omega, it’s good enough for me.” He finalized, “I’m just glad to give everyone a reason to love battling, and aspire to be their greatest selves.”

Despite the serious atmosphere settling around them, Raihan couldn’t keep his laughter contained, pressing his forehead affectionately to Leon’s. It was so much like their Champion to say something like that. “You’re too much, Leon, you know that? It’s hard for a guy _not_ to fall in love with someone like you.”

Shyly, as though properly processing what Raihan had said, the Omega averted his eyes to the side. The reserved smile that spread across his features gave away his true emotions. “Is that your way of saying that you’re in love with me, dragon boy?”

A pause, before Raihan flustered as well, the surprise in his expression sending a flock of Butterfree loose within Leon’s abdomen.

“I, ah, I suppose that would be an easy conclusion to reach, wouldn’t it?” he floundered about, pinned beneath that Champion smile, “It all depends. How would that make you feel, and would that threaten a potential rivalry between us? Because if you’re against it, then pshaw, completely not. In your dreams Champ.”

Leon’s smile only grew further.

“But I mean…if you’re down, then maybe. Maybe so.” Raihan lamely finished, the very tips of his ears burning hot. For a moment neither party said anything, visibly making the dragon tamer squirm. While he could read Leon’s battle strategy in a heartbeat- there was _no_ way to tell what was on his mind currently.

Raihan was about to call a solid ‘sike’ before the feeling of Leon’s soft mouth met with his own. It was a kiss that was shockingly tender compared to what they’d been up to earlier, drawing his breath out with a low exhale. It felt so much more intimate like this.

With his eyes fluttering shut into the contact, it was a shame when Leon pulled back, cradling both sides of his jaw.

“I cannot believe you’re asking me if I like you while your knot is currently lodged deep in my core, you daft Alpha. That is so painfully like _you_ , it’s hard for a man not to fall in love.” The Champion teased, stroking his thumb across Raihan’s slack jaw, seeing that hesitation turn into nothing but anticipation. He really did look like a hopeful yamper like this, rather than the fearsome dragon tamer he was supposed to be.

Leon placed another quick kiss onto his nose when Raihan gathered his thoughts again to speak. “Does that mean you’ll be my mate? Even if, y’know, we can’t be official.”

It was so cute, Leon couldn’t hope to keep a straight face. Raihan had a near magical way of always making him smile, of always bringing the best out of _him_ instead. He really was a true rival for the ages, and a true mate to keep by his side. “You bloody dolt- absolutely! I couldn’t make it any clearer even if I attempted to!”

Well, at least not _all_ bad came out of today. Raihan was elated to the very moon and back, while Leon basked in the afterglow, his heat temporarily sated for now. Though it left them in a rather strange position.

Leon’s nose scrunching lightly in thought.

“I need to get out of here without folks realizing my designation.” He piped in after a few minutes of silence, with Raihan’s knot beginning to finally deflate from inside of him. It would be a difficult feat to manage, what with him positively _reeking_ of Omegan pheromones. Hell, it only got worse when Raihan finally pulled out of him, a rush of cum trickling out from his well-used hole.

He shuddered as he pushed a bit more of it out, feeling his body already craving another round again, clenching around nothing.

“You know…maybe that could be the perfect excuse. People already saw you stumbling around and acting off- perhaps we can claim you went into _rut_ instead?” Raihan piped in, snapping his fingers in thought. “And in your incoherent state, you’d gotten a bit closer to some fans than you bargained for? If you catch my drift?”

That…wasn’t actually a bad idea.

Leon felt absolutely filthy when he had to rise back to his feet with his partner’s help, another trickle of cum running down his thigh. At least it would be better hidden over his pants, which thankfully had dried the slightest bit during their bout together.

He felt horrifically unkept when they both got dressed, fixing their looks up into something at least semi-presentable. Curse Raihan and that man’s ability to always look flawless, like he hadn’t just rut wildly into their Champion a moment before this. Leon felt like a disheveled Rufflet right now. “So, what, we go back out there and I snap my teeth at some folk like a mindless Alpha?” he joked, smoothing down his coat once again.

Raihan hummed. “Not a bad thought, but you ain’t gotta make it too overkill there. Just growl a little while I bring you out, and maybe try and fight against me for show, and we should be in the clear.”

Key word at should.

This whole scenario was completely ridiculous, and Leon felt that familiar stab of anxiety running through him once again. Would people believe them? Would this cause an outright scandal? How would people view Raihan during this? There were so many questions that buzzed around his head that he hardly noticed when the Alpha gently took Leon’s hand in his own.

The reassuring squeeze at least helped to quell a bit of his anxiety. Leon drew in a deep and unsteady breath. “Well…I suppose we better get moving, before my heat acts up again. Cheers?” he lightheartedly joked, turning over his shoulder to give Raihan a playful look. One which was returned with the dragon tamer’s signature smile, eyebrow lifting.

“Here’s to fooling the nation, and potentially making a _lot_ of your fangirls go wild. How many people you think are gonna be jealous that the big Alpha Champion didn’t pin them down instead?” Raihan taunted, resulting in Leon dramatically pushing him away. “Oh bugger off. First we need to fool em anyways.”

It was now or never, but at least Leon didn’t have to face this alone.


End file.
